mytologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Herkules' tolv arbejder
Herkules var søn af Jupiter og en jordisk kvinde, som Jupiter kom til i hendes mands skikkelse. Han var både stærk og modig, og det siges at han havde læst alle datidens bøger. Som spæd skal han have dræbt to slanger, og som attenårig dræbte han en løve. Han kunne have skaffet sig rigdom og magt, ja være blevet konge, men hans himmelske herkomst gjorde at han ikke kunne stille sig tilfreds med jordiske ting, men altid søgte vejen med det høje. Guderne havde længe holdt øje med Herkules, og de besluttede at optage ham blandt hans egne. Men først skulle han udføre tolv arbejder, ét for hver af himlens tolv porte, dels for at sone tidligere ugerninger, dels som en prøve på om han var værdig. Hvis han bestod disse prøver, skulle han blive udødelig. Herkules blev da indkaldt for gudernes råd, og flere af dem gav ham gaver, som skulle hjælpe ham under prøverne. Minerva skænkede ham en smuk klædning, som hun selv havde vævet. Vulkan skænkede ham en gylden brystplade, som han selv havde smedet, og som skulle beskytte hans hjerte. Neptun gav ham to heste af sjælden styrke. Merkur gav ham et sværd i en sølvskede, hvormed han kunne skille det gode fra det onde. Apollo skænkede ham en gylden bue med pile, som han dog først måtte bruge når han kom til den niende port. Men Herkules gik ind i en skov og skar sig en kølle af et ungt egetræ; gudernes gaver skænkede han til andre.Guderne må forstås som de fremskredne himmelske væsner, mestrene, der beskytter menneskene og forsøger at lede dem frem til deres egen tilstand. Himlens tolv porte er Zodiaken, i hvis energier ethvert menneske igennem mange liv må udvikles og prøves; består det modtager det indvielsen. Gudernes gaver er psykiske kræfter, som kan støtte disciplen i hans kamp. Men Herkules afstår frem dem, fordi han vil nå sit må ved egen iboende kraft. Herkules er selve mennesket med dets iboende guddommelige liv. De menneskeædende hopper Hans lærer, Erythia, sagde til ham: “Uden for Vædderens Port bor Diomedes, der er søn af Mars. Han opdrætter vilde heste, og hans hopper æder kød og løber omkring i den våde marsk og overfalder menneskene. Din opgave bliver at fange og tæmme dem.” Herkules tog sin kølle og begav sig til Vædderens Port, fulgt af sin ven Abderis der aldrig forlod ham. Det lykkedes dem at indfange hopperne og spærre dem inde i et indelukke. Herkules gik stolt til Erythia i den tro at han havde bestået den første prøve. Men Abderis, der var svag og frygtsom og som skulle passe på hopperne, kunne ikke holde sammen på dem, og pludselig brød de gennem indhegningen og trampede ham ihjel. Da Herkules så hvad der var sket, blev han skamfuld; han indfangede hopperne igen og drev dem tilbage i indelukket. De vilde hopper var tæmmet, men Abderis var død.Mars er hersker i stjernetegnet Vædderen, og de vilde hopper symboliserer de uregerlige tanker i Herkules' lavere sind (Abderis). Kun hans højere sind kan styre de vilde tanker og indfald; det lavere sind må forgå. Tyren og kong Minos Erythia sagde: “Gå nu til den anden opgave. På øen Kreta bor kong Minos, som holder den hellige tyr fanget i sin labyrint. Tyren bærer et lys i sin pande, og dette lys bruger Minos til at lokke mennesker ind i labyrinten, hvor tyren dræber dem med sine horn. Du skal finde tyren, tæmme den og bringe den til det hellige tempel på fastlandet, hvor den hører hjemme.” Herkules begav sig til Kreta, hvor lyset fra tyren oplyste bjerge og dale. Han gik ind i labyrinten; ved hver drejning sad en dejlig kvinde, den ene skønnere end den anden. Helt inde i labyrinten så han ingen kvinde, men mærkede at hun var usynligt til stede, og så vidunderligt var hendes nærvær, at Herkules tænkte: “Hende må jeg eje!” Men netop som han ville omfavne hende, skinnede et stærkt lys i mørket, og tyren kom styrtende imod ham. Først tænkte Herkules på at dræbe dyret med sin kølle, men så huskede han Erythias befaling. Han greb det i hornene og kæmpede med det i dagevis, men til sidst gav tyren op over for Herkules’ enorme kraft og vilje. Han førte den ud af labyrinten og ned til havet, men netop som han skulle forlade stranden, kom syv søstre ham i møde. De fortalte hvorledes Minos havde holdt dem fangne i labyrinten, hvor de ventede på deres befrielse, men kun så de mænd blive dræbt som kom dem nær. De takkede ham for deres befrielse og svævede bort til deres hjemsted, stjernebilledet Pleiaderne. Men Herkules så efter dem og tænkte på den syvende usynlige søster, som han ikke kunne glemme. Da han på den svømmende tyr nærmede sig fastlandet, så han tre kykloper, som stod og ventede ham. Det var gudesønnerne Brontes, Steropes og Arges. De havde ikke øjne som mennesker, men kun ét øje, som sad midt i panden, og med det kunne de gennemskue alt. Kykloperne, som tjente i templet, tog imod tyren og takkede ham. Brontes sagde: “Du er stærk, og stærkere skal du blive.” Sterope sagde: “Du bringer lys, og dit eget lys skal skinne frem.” Ages sagde: “Du kom gennem vandet, og vandet skal ikke skade dig.” Hans lærer sagde, at han havde bestået prøven, og at de tre kykloper havde givet ham hver sin gave, som ville blive ham til gavn.Tyrens lys er stjernen Aldebaran, som ses i stjernebilledet. Planeten Venus hersker i dette tegn, som står for tiltrækning mellem kønnene. Kong Minos er symbolet på de magter, som bruger den isolerede sex-impuls. En viis mand har sagt, at sex er symbolet på den indre dualitet, som må gennemtrænges og bøjes til enhed. Den gennemtrænges ikke ved fysisk midler men ved en gennemtrængning i bevidstheden, hvilket antydes i myten om den syvende kvinde, som Herkules fornemmer. Stjernebilledet Pleiaderne udsender denne tiltrækningsenergi. Sexualkraften er en guddommelig skabende kraft; den hører ikke hjemme i Minos fælde, der bliver den åndelige død, men i den rette bruges hellige tempel. Brontes, Steropes og Arges er stjerner i Tyrens tegn og står for hver sin energi. (Damsholt, Herkules' tolv arbejder 2001) Fortolkninger af Sven Damsholt (Damsholt, Herkules' tolv arbejder 2001) Noter *Oprindeligt havde forfatteren skrevet Zeus og ikke Jupiter. Redaktionen valgte at rette dette, fordi alle de andre navne i myten er romerske, og der derfor ville kunne opstå forvirring. Kilder *Damsholt, Sven. 2001. »Herkules' tolv arbejder.« I Mytologiordbog, 53-75. København: Sankt Ansgars Forlag. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Myter Kategori:Romerske myter Kategori:Romerske heltemyter